


In Her Defense

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Deanoru [8]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, alternate version of this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Karolina has been watching suspiciously as Morgan began to have a greater and greater influence over Nico. She didn't like it much
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: Deanoru [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	In Her Defense

Karolina Dean ground her teeth and clenched her fists viciously as she watched Morgan Le Fey tilt her girlfriend’s chin up with one finger. Her green fingernail polish sparkled against Nico’s pale skin. She trusted Nico with her heart, her safety, and the rest of the Runaways most of the time… but this witch was in Nico’s head. For the first time since Nico had gotten the Staff of One back, Karolina was honestly terrified for the other girl’s safety.

She felt crazy like she was going to vibrate right out of her skin or her powers might be about to lift her right off of the ground and propel Karolina out into the atmosphere. Karolina didn’t want this woman anywhere near Nico. As they walked away, she followed at a distance, knowing instinctively that something was wrong, that this entire situation was bad and dangerous. The way Nico hadn’t been listening to her broke a piece of Karolina’s heart.

As Nico looked around, eyes wide in wonder, as she took in the displays of magical abilities achieved with a simple flick of Morgan’s wrist. Karolina bit into her lower lip to keep herself from calling out that this was all an illusion, that she was still here, and she was here… here for Nico.... loving her, even if she wasn’t capable of seeing that right now.

Morgan turned a corner into a space lined with red silks and tall candles, her acolytes all still and silent around an altar that looked suspiciously like a bed. Karolina felt fury build in her chest, her breaths coming in short and angry pants. Le Fey bent to murmur into Nico’s ear, close enough for her lips to skate over the diminutive witch’s skin. Karolina knew better than anyone how goosebumps would raise across her skin in response and almost lost her cool when Morgan looked over Nico’s shoulder to meet Karolina’s eyes and a magical gust of wind blew by to close the door Karolina was watching through.

The alien princess wasn’t necessarily a fan of violence. She thought it ought to be avoided if at all possible. Karolina also believed her superhuman abilities should be used to protect people. Especially those she cared most about. There was no one she cared about more than Nico Minoru. She took a deep breath and channeled the fire she felt burning just beneath her skin into the palms of her hands and fired it against the door until it flew open.

“You have no idea whose girlfriend you are messing with.” Her voice came out as a low growl from deep in her chest, and while she wasn’t necessarily yelling, the sound echoed with more power than Karolina intended.

Moments and memories from over the course of their relationship rushed through her memory as Karolina entered the place in her mind that protected her most vulnerable parts while the rest of her body focused on the fight at hand.

Nico, smiling at her from across the room when they were just kids being made to play together as their parents worked at boring things that didn’t seem to matter. Amy was by her side. 

Nico, the first time Karolina realized just how pretty the other girl was. Amy and Karolina had been sitting beside one another. Amy was doing Nico’s makeup while Karolina did Molly’s… (she had been a tiny shrimp of a girl at the time), and Gert complained about how heavy it made her face feel. Karolina had looked over at Nico and felt completely unable to breathe for at least a full thirty seconds. There wasn’t a word to completely sum up how amazing Karolina thought Nico looked then. She was sure now that whatever compliment her twelve-year-old self had come up with was truly pitiful in comparison to the full essays she had journaled later on.

Nico, getting dressed beside sixteen-year-old Karolina, still drenched with grief and heavy eyeliner. Every upward quirk of her lip, every gracious glance made Karolina want to puke with hope and hormones. Nico was the only person on the planet who could see when the Gibborim church’s golden child was faking it. The young witch had no idea how important that ability was. Karolina herself couldn’t always tell when she was faking anymore. She just wanted to feel something.7

Nico, speaking lowly, breathily, in her ear. Saying that she loved all of Karolina, wanted to see all of her, with nothing held back. Her weight pressed into Karolina’s middle, pinning her to the dusty bed in their room at the hostel, and Karolina had never been happier. She never wanted anything more. She let go of her few remaining vestiges of control, lighting up the room. Nico’s face held no fear of her, only love and awe.

Karolina channeled the flood of emotion and memory into the energy firing from the palms of her hands. She still wasn’t certain how her abilities worked, but she could tell that her fury and pain only made her stronger right now. Karolina loved Nico and was going to do whatever was required to get her back. The Wicked Witch of the West best get out of her way.


End file.
